Help Me Understand
by camelmills
Summary: Set in Season 3 of OUAT. Regina finds Emma instead of Captain Hook, with the aid of Jessica Jones. Both Regina and Jessica help each other find what they both lost physically and emotionally. Regina ends up realizing just how much the savior truly means to her while Jessica accepts how pushing Trish away won't help hide what she's feeling.


**A/N: This was inspired by the songs Who Knew by p!nk, the only exception by paramore and give me love by ed sheeran!**

 **This is a cross over between Once Upon A Time and Jessica Jones! Ships however will eventually be SwanQueen x Jessica & Trish. If you all don't like that then please read something else as I'm sure there are other fan fictions out there!**

 **Set up around S3 after Emma and Henry drove over the town line! The other curse is over StoryBrooke! As for Zelena I'm not sure whether she'll be a part of this but I wouldn't cancel the idea! The storyline crosses over with the other show almost immediately! This will have some of the events in both shows but with my twist in it! I hope you all enjoy x ((add on the usual disclaimer saying I don't own any of the characters or the shows involved))**

-

Regina cast the curse to bring all of the fairy tale characters back to the enchanted forest and respected realms. However she didn't remember sending them back to Maine once again. Magic came with a price yes, the curse she enacted cost her, her son. Why are all of the characters back in this cursed town once again then? She couldn't have done this. She couldn't have because in order to cast another curse she must give up the thing she loves most, which she has twice.

A knock on her front door caught her attention. Still rather confused as to how the last memory she remembers is seeing Emma and Henry cross the town line Regina walked downstairs. Tears were ready to fall down Snow White's cheeks when Regina saw the woman at her doorstep. She wasn't the only one cursed. By the looks of it Snows memory is the sight of seeing the child she fought to have leave her grasp once again. Without thinking about it Regina let the princess into her house.

"Regina..." Snow managed to say, however faint.

Regina never knew how to sympathize with others. After living to see others in pain especially the woman in front of her, she can't comfort anyone. She never learned how. But she can try, this can be a new start right? To remove the evil that rests on her title as queen.

"Snow, I assume the last memory you have is the last one in mine as well?" Her tone soft.

"Emma. Henry. They're gone. My daughter has no memory of who I am anymore." Hearing the words come out of Snow's mouth breaks Regina's heart. Having them said out loud made them more real if that's even possible in their case. "There's no way to bring them back. My daughter is gone."

Her statement is false. There is a way to bring them back, to have Regina cross the town line to drive to New York. She along with Rumple were the only two not cursed the first time around giving them the advantage to cross the line.

Snow's cries grew louder as time passed. Her heart broke each time. She knew how Snow felt, Regina's heart ached for Henry to come back.

"There is a way Snow." Regina whispered.

The princess' head lifted to meet the queen's eyes.

"Are you positive about this Regina? You can't go through with it if it's just a possibility."

"I cross the town line, drive to New York manage to find the pair."

"How about their memories?" Snow became eager quickly her eyes shining with hope.

"We can cross the bridge when we get there. It's just important to find them, to underhand their stability for the time being. One hurdle at a time. I miss my son as much as you miss the saviour." Regina justified her actions.

"I can't see my daughter knowing she has no realization as to who I am. That's torture, more painful than having my last memory seeing her leave us for the second time."

"I'll be responsible."

"Really? Then what's the outcome? You take Henry at the end of all of this? You branch out into becoming the hero?" Snow became defensive at Regina's sudden take to becoming responsible.

"If you don't want my help then so be it. I extended the help, you declined. Just to be clear I'm the only one who can cross this border who is willing to help without a catch. I just wanted to give this town a new perspective of me by bringing home the beloved sheriff and my son. If you're done accusing me of such things please leave."

"Regina I ju-"

"The door Snow." Regina pointed at the front door which Snow White walked through keeping her head down in shame.

Regina didn't want a catch with this. Everyone's assumptions lead to one thing then another before it becomes her wanting the power of the evil queen again. It's not the case now, she's truly changing. The two people who actually believed that are now gone, even though Regina fails to admit it she does miss the blonde walking around. Emma truly was an equal to her, the closest one to understanding all the misconceptions. She fought against others to prove the assumptions of the mayor to be false. The closest to an ally which just happens to be a charming. If only Snow would've realized her intentions are pure.

-

"Why did you rationalize Regina's actions Snow?" Charming got the news from his wife when she returned. He wants his daughter back, even if there will be a catch seeing Emma and Henry again will be worth it.

"I-I honestly don't know. Regina always has something in that head of hers. You never know. I was taking a precaution."

"Now that precaution might've lost us our only chance to see Emma again."

Charming couldn't believe what his wife had done. She of all people should know that when it comes to Henry Regina doesn't fool around. The queen will do anything for her son.

"Aye if I may butt in. What if I give this a shot?" The pirate waved his hook around for the two charmings to notice. Hook, remained with Charming trying to figure out exactly why they're back in this cursed town with only one memory. Nothing left about the lives in the enchanted forest, the missing year.

"How would you do that?" Snow raised an eyebrow. "All you have is a hook for a hand. Our daughter despises you not to mention our grandson. We have better luck with Rumplestiltskin than you." Her tone contained bite. Snow is very cheerful correct but this pirate is getting on her last nerve.

"The crocodile? Why him?! I have the Jolly Roger I can set sail for New York!"

"Yes and get there in five days. It's useless, I'll go talk to Rumple." Charming stood up brushing shoulders with hook and kissing his wife's cheek before leaving.

-

Charming didn't know however that Regina went straight to Rumple after Snow left. The mayor didn't need the princess' approval all she needed was to inform Snow of what she plans to do. Rumple knows ways to get the pair back, ways that no one knows he has acquired.

"Gold!" Regina yelled entering the shop alerting the man to walk out.

"Well Regina pleasure seeing you here. Fresh out of the curse now are we? Now tell me, why are you here dearie?"

"I need to get to New York."

"Well I'm afraid I can't help with that, crossing the town line for me will cause my memories to disappear. I won't allow that."

"I didn't ask for you to accompany me. I'm asking you if there is a way for me to find Emma and Henry quickly."

"Ah, get the saviour and your boy." Rumple walked around to the cash register looking through the several card files he had next to it. "I know who you should find."

"Who might that be?"

"Jessica Jones. She's a private investigator, the best there is. Here's the location and contact information." He handed Regina the business card with a slight smile appearing on his face.

"What's the deal?" Anyone knows before accepting anything from the dark one the person must be willing to do something in exchange. Something of high value, Regina for once is willing to.

"Just tell her that Kilgrave is dealt with. She'll know what that means." Regina just stared at the man. What kind of deal is simply telling another a message? Is Rumple not feeling well?

Before the queen could respond Charming walked through the door.

"David, what can I do for you?" Rumple turned his attention to the prince.

"I came here to ask for help although Regina seems to be here."

"If this is about your daughter, Regina is on her way to get her." Rumple told the prince.

"You told Snow that you wouldn't help us? Why are you?" He asked curiously.

"Because this involves my son. Regardless of the saviours presence in all of this Henry is still there and I'm not about to lose him forever."

"Safe travels Madame Mayor, enjoy spending time with Jessica you two will have more in common than you think." Rumple smirked as he disappeared once again to the back leaving the prince and queen.

"You're going through with this?" David asked.

"Yes I am. I'll keep you up to date, we'll find out why we're back as soon as I get Emma home." Regina reassured David.

The drive to New York wasn't easy. Regina isn't used to dealing with large amounts of people constantly being all around her. Especially when she has no idea as to where her destination is. Where this Jessica Jones character must be. The motivation for the woman is her beloved son and the charmings daughter. With the card in hand and the apartment building in sight Regina got out of her Mercedes ready to face the person who can help her solve the problems of the town.

She's used to big fancy buildings and rooms this bulging however is a downgrade from what she's accustomed too. Yelling from each room she passed, the stench of alcohol, drugs scattered on the floor not being discreet. Finally she reached the door which had "Alias Investigations" on it. Taking a deep breath she knocked.

After the longest ten minutes of her life the door opened to reveal a black haired woman in a tank top with ripped blue jeans. The smell of alcohol emitting from the apartment.

"Yes?" The woman spoke leaning against the door frame.

"Jessica Jones? Mr. Gold referred me to you. Said you can help me find two people."

"You must be Regina Mills. Took you long enough. Come in."

 **A/N: and the two ladies meet! Stay tuned as to what will be next and how Trish + Emma gets tied up into this. I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing or boring!**


End file.
